


❝รƭ૨เ૮ƭℓყ ƭεαɱɱαƭεร❞

by reesiereese



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AfroAsian Male Character, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Utsushimi Camie Break Up, Bakugou Katsuki Has A Crush, Bakugou Katsuki Has Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Flirting, Bakugou Katsuki is a Mess, Bisexual Asui Tsuyu, Bisexual Shindou You, Black Character(s), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dancer Midoriya Izuku, Gay Character, Gay Midoriya Izuku, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, Kaminari Denki is So Done, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Person, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, Lesbian Uraraka Ochako, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Problem Child, Midoriya Izuku is a Tease, Momo being Momo, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Midoriya Hisashi, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Sero Hanta is a Dork, Sero Hanta is a Good Friend, Sexually confused Bakugou Katsuki, Short Midoriya Izuku, Snarky Midoriya Izuku, Tall Bakugou Katsuki, Third Year Bakugou Katsuki, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesiereese/pseuds/reesiereese
Summary: Current Title: ❝รƭ૨เ૮ƭℓყ ƭεαɱɱαƭεร❞Old Title: "รεƭ αɳ∂ รρเҡε"°•°•°•°•°•°By: Reesie Reese°•°•°•°•°•°Silenced by the lesson going on inside the classroom, footsteps were quickly coming down the halls. Soon enough, each student jolted as the sound of the door slamming open with a rattle alerted them, and they all stared at the student who ahd just opened it.°•°•°•°•°•°Caught up into the drama of his school, the dancer and fight style artist faces challenges he doesn't know how he got wound up in to, or why he's over in Japan competing.Balancing school life and his home life is easy, but balancing a crush and a boyfriend is much harder.Friends are popping up left and right and he's so ecstatic he has them, real friends at least. The greenette needs to not get distracted, besides, who's gonna help his team through Nationals if he's blanking during games?°•°•°•°•°•°Contains:•Cursing•BoyXBoy (Yaoi)•Out Of Character characters(I do not own the characters. Just the plot)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Utsushimi Camie, Midoriya Izuku/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. ıllıllı prologυe ıllıllı

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [❝รƭ૨เ૮ƭℓყ ƭεαɱɱαƭεร❞](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356415) by [ReesieReese (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ReesieReese). 



> This is a rewrite of the original story ❝รƭ૨เ૮ƭℓყ ƭεαɱɱαƭεร❞, I'm beginning to rewrite as I am starting to realize that the original story had no plotline whatsoever.  
> There was way too much drama beginning in the first three chapters, and nothing was able to be explained correctly, I had yet to actually figure everything out before publishing the first chapter, which indeed sucked ass. The whole story had nothing to back it up, everything was just mixed up together and jumbled in a sad attempt at writing a crossover, which I indeed love Haikyuu and anything to do with volleyball, and with that being said, I hate how I had barely had anything to do with Volleyball in general, thus being the reason I am going to rewrite. I indeed hope you all, the few who read this, can bare with me as I continue it again, and I apologize if you actually enjoyed the original story, but it is officially discontinued and is being written again!

The indigo haired teen yawned into his hand as his eyes watered the slightest bit when his mouth stretched open behind his hand. His teacher droned on into her lesson as the students gave her their bored, tired gazes. Having math in the beginning of the day is the worst when you can barely comprehend what words are leaving your Sensei's mouth, as they spoke to fast for him to catch up.

**sʜɪɴsᴏᴜ ʜɪᴛᴏsʜɪ, ғɪғᴛᴇᴇɴ, ғɪᴠᴇ ғᴏᴏᴛ ᴇʟᴇᴠᴇɴ; ғɪʀsᴛ ʏᴇᴀʀ. ᴠᴏʟʟᴇʏʙᴀʟʟ ᴄʟᴜʙ's ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ ғᴏᴜʀᴛᴇᴇɴ ; sᴜʙsᴛɪᴛᴜᴛᴇ ʟɪʙᴇʀᴏ.**

Hitoshi sat with his head in his arms, perched onto the desktop, trying his hardest not to drift off due to another sleepless night. How he's even able to join a sport's team is unbelievable. A month in school and he still wasn't exactly used to the schedule. 

Just as he begun into a light doze, the door to his classroom slammed open, and he jolted, using every little bit of strength in him to not fall from his seat from the sudden clash of the door sliding open with a violent shake. 

"Ah, you must be the exchange student from America, yes?" The woman asked the boy, and he looked up, his eyes narrowing at her english. "I'm Mrs. Kayama." She told him, and he rose an eyebrow as he straightened up. 

**ɴᴇᴍᴜʀɪ ᴋᴀʏᴀᴍᴀ, ᴛʜɪʀᴛʏ-ᴏɴᴇ; ғɪʀsᴛ ʏᴇᴀʀ ᴍᴀᴛʜᴇᴍᴀᴛɪᴄs ᴛᴇᴀᴄʜᴇʀ.**

"I can speak Japanese." He started blandly, giving her the most dull look as he stepped inside, and Hitoshi could almost hear wolf whistles from his other classmates and their idioticy, he glanced behind him at the other boys and could see them all eyeing the greenette like hungry animals as they were on the edge of their seats. 

"Oh! Apologies for assuming. Would you introduce yourself?" She questioned, and he nodded while crossing his arms. 

"The name's Midoriya Izuku. Please take care of me." He stated, and you could hear multiple gasps from the other girls. 

"Alright, do any of you have questions for him?" Their Sensei asked, and hands raised, you could see the greenette visibly stiffen. 

It wasn't as if Shinsou though he was cute.. it's as if everyone thought he was hot, even if you were straighter than that pole at the park, the boy in front of you has enough curves to curve _you_. Then his face, his _face_ , man it was perfect, button nose, doe eyes, plump lips long lashes, and of course he had to have freckles. Who knew someone could be so attractive? 

You could see his muscle through his shirt,—which in fact was tight—why did he also look and sound so familiar? 

**ᴍɪᴅᴏʀɪʏᴀ ɪᴢᴜᴋᴜ, sɪxᴛᴇᴇɴ, ғɪᴠᴇ ғᴏᴏᴛ ᴛᴡᴏ; ғɪʀsᴛ ʏᴇᴀʀ ғᴏʀᴇɪɢɴ ᴇxᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ sᴛᴜᴅᴇɴᴛ.**

▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ ↹ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

Izuku already hated the people at this school, he doesn't exactly know why, but everyone gave him some fake, petty vibes. He glared at his textbook as he dropped it into his bag. 

Only his first day and he's been exposed to being Hisashi and Inko Midoriya's son. Only son for that matter, he should have known that people would know his name from his family, and then he completely forgot about his career in dance.

In fact now that he's on the subject, he was supposed to visit a dance club later that day. He remember's it about thirty minutes away from his home, called GoodLife Dance. It sounded nice and the photo's must've been taken expertly, he even found that they had a UTube channel called "GoodLife Dancers Extraordinaire", pretty cool if you asked him.

Then it comes down to his old career in Volleyball, he could tell that the sport was big in their school compared to the other's, they were said to have been the best, said to _be_ the best in the prefecture. He played international but now that he's back and in High School he couldn't bother trying out for their team, besides, nobody was up to his standards, his old teammates could barely keep up with him in general, not only mentally but physically, his Setter wasn't the best, except for that Setter in Brazil, he was amazing.

But the rest could just barely get the ball delivered to him wherever he was, they won of course, but just barely. That Setter from Brazil gave him the creeps, he would always find him eyeing him like a prize waiting to be collected. 

He never liked the stares.

"Midoriya-kun? Class has been over for a while." A brunette to his right stated, and he turned slightly to give her a harsh look, ignoring the other greenette by her side.

"Whatever, thanks I guess.." The greenette murmured, and he almost caught the girl's smile.

"I'm Uraraka Ochako, this is Tsuyu Asui." She explained, and he nodded almost monotonely.

**ᴜʀᴀʀᴀᴋᴀ ᴏᴄʜᴀᴋᴏ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴛsᴜʏᴜ ᴀsᴜɪ, ғɪғᴛᴇᴇɴ; ғɪʀsᴛ ʏᴇᴀʀs ᴏғ ᴄʟᴀss 1ᴀ.**

"I think you know who I am, now the question is if you want anything?" He asked skeptically, knowing fully well how people would manipulate him into thinking he actually had friends, bullshit. The only reason someone would be talking to him is if they wanted something from him, or for his money.

"We don't want anything! That's far from what we're both here for. Actually, it's just you seemed a bit lonely, you know? Me and Asui-chan can relate!" Uraraka laughed nervously as she gave him a grin and his eyes widened the slightest bit.

"At this school, you may want to stay away from a few people by the way. Some don't really accept same-sex relationships, me and Ochaco would know." Tsuyu spoke up, and he rose an eyebrow.

"As in.. you both are dating?" Izuku queried, and they both nodded. He let the information sink in for a moment, before letting a small smile fall before his features. "Cool."

"Right, anyways! We're allowed a small break before our next class starts- oh wait, Shinsou-kun left his notebook." Uraraka pointed out, and grabbed the book from on top of the desk. "He looked pretty dazed this morning too..." She murmured.

"Shinsou?" He asked.

"The boy who sits behind you? Midoriya don't tell me you haven't paid attention." Asui smirked slyly, a glint of humor behind it.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I don't pay attention to the person behind me, I mean.. they're _behind_ me, you want me to just turn around in my seat and say 'Hello!' like a happy-go-lucky child?" Izuku smirked back, earning a laugh from the two.

"Not at all. But you know, you gotta start at some point with friends right?" Ochaco reminded him, and he nodded. 

"I've made somewhat of a start now, haven't I?" Izuku snorted, and he saw Uraraka's eyes light up. "D-Don't take it s-so seriously." The greenette flushed mildly, turning away. 

"Ochaco and I have found it hard to make more friends due to slurs and rumours, we're glad we could start expanding our little circle." Tsuyu beamed, hands on her hips. 

"Makes sense. It's the exact opposite for me. It's not hard for me to make friends, but it's not like they actually like me. Besides, nobody can deal with my personality. Apparently i'm too abrasive and temperamental." Izuku rolled his hand as he rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. 

"Really? Well for such a temperamental person your style is... so unique. Honestly where do you go for clothes?" Uraraka changed to a lighter subject. 

"My mom makes my clothes. I don't fit into male clothes at the stores, so my outfits are custom made." He explained blandly, expecting the two to think he was some snotty brat due to the answer alone. 

"Right," Ochaco dragged on, "your mom is the owner of Midori.co. I completely blanked on that. Oops, the question probably sounded so dumb." 

"No, no. It's fine." He laughed behind his hand. 

"Hey, let's exchange numbers before class begins, I follow you on snap and insta." Tsuyu offered, and he nodded, fetching his phone from his back pocket and handing it to her, while he took Asui's and Uraraka's.

"Oh,you know what we should do afterschool? Omg we should go watch the volleyball practice. Shinsou, Inasa and Shindou will be there. We could introduce you, I mean they do know us, forgot to mention they're apart of our small circle." Uraraka offered. 

"I have to head over to a dance studio later today, but I guess I can spare some time." The greenette shrugged nonchalantly, squealing on the inside. 

"Ooh! You're going back to dance? I love your dancing, it's so freespirited and beautiful! Some of your dance videos are sexual though, but you know, being Lesbian and all I don't really mind. Now Tsuyu here, she's Bisexual." Ochaco mentioned as Asui blushed a slight pink, "You'd like to know that Shindou is Pansexual, Shinsou I'm pretty sure is Demisexual. And Inasa-kun is Bicurious." The girl explained. 

"Great, so I guess I'll meet you at the gym afterschool today? To watch practice and all." Izuku beamed, and the two girls gave him their brightest smiles. 

"Yep!" 

▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ ↹ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

"Goddammit Camie! If your only here to cheer and hook up with some goddamn shitty football player, then why the fuck do you keep asking to get back together!?" The ash blond yelled angrily as the blond girl pouted, hickeys and bites evident on her neck. A crowd begun to form around the two. 

**ʙᴀᴋᴜɢᴏᴜ ᴋᴀᴛsᴜᴋɪ, sᴇᴠᴇɴᴛᴇᴇɴ, sɪx ғᴏᴏᴛ ғɪᴠᴇ; ᴛʜɪʀᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀ. ᴠᴏʟʟᴇʏʙᴀʟʟ ᴄʟᴜʙ's ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ: ᴄᴀᴘᴛᴀɪɴ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴇғᴇɴsᴇ sᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟɪsᴛ.**

"Katsuki, you know I never mean to hurt you-" The girl had tears at the corners of her eyes, and went to grab Katsuki's wrist. 

**ᴜᴛsᴜsʜɪᴍɪ ᴄᴀᴍɪᴇ, sᴇᴠᴇɴᴛᴇᴇɴ; ᴛʜɪʀᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀ ᴄʟᴀss 1ʙ, ᴄʜᴇᴇʀʟᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ.**

"Don't you dare fucking touch me, you bitch! You and I both know that's a load of bullshit! I'm not even fucking hurt just disappointed." Katsuki growled out, clenching his jaw as he jerked away from her touch. 

"Please, we can work this out again! I swear it'll never happen." Camie tried to reason, but instead of a normal apology Katsuki only scowled at her pitiful expression. 

"Don't fucking call me, don't text me, don't even breathe in my _goddamn_ direction, we're fucking done." Katsuki spat, and left the girl to cry into her best friend's arms as he walked off, stuffing his hands into his sweatshirt, making his way into the lunchroom. 

Grunting, he plopped down into the seat beside a certain redhead, who all but flinched as he glanced at him. "Ah, you and Utsushimi going on and off again?" The redhead questioned. 

**ᴋɪʀɪsʜɪᴍᴀ ᴇɪᴊɪʀᴏᴜ, sɪxᴛᴇᴇɴ, sɪx ғᴏᴏᴛ ᴛᴡᴏ; sᴇᴄᴏɴᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀ, ᴠᴏʟʟᴇʏʙᴀʟʟ ᴄʟᴜʙ's ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ ɴɪɴᴇ: ᴏᴘᴘᴏsɪᴛᴇ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇʀ.**

"Tch. We're fucking done at this point. I'm not associating my self with people like her." The grumbled, "Oi Eyebags. You slept last night? We have practice today and don't want your dumbass slacking off." The ash blond questioned the indigo haired teen, who was close to half asleep, and jolted awake. 

"Ah, umm.. No." Hitoshi admitted, and Katsuki growled. 

"Don't be too hard on him cap, he's only a first year, besides it's probably a mental issue?" A golden blond haired teen cut in before Katsuki could even begin to scold Shinsou. 

**ᴋᴀᴍɪɴᴀʀɪ ᴅᴇɴᴋɪ, sɪxᴛᴇᴇɴ, ғɪᴠᴇ ғᴏᴏᴛ ᴇʟᴇᴠᴇɴ; sᴇᴄᴏɴᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀ, ᴠᴏʟʟᴇʏʙᴀʟʟ ᴄʟᴜʙ's ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ ᴇɪɢʜᴛ: ᴏғғɪᴄɪᴀʟ ʟɪʙᴇʀᴏ.**

"You'll sit out today, I'm not having you pass out on us." Katsuki grouched out, leaning on his open palm. 

"Such a shitty way to show you care." A dual-haired boy stated, and Katsuki grunted. 

**ᴛᴏᴅᴏʀᴏᴋɪ sʜᴏᴜᴛᴏ, sᴇᴠᴇɴᴛᴇᴇɴ, sɪx ғᴏᴏᴛ ғᴏᴜʀ; ᴛʜɪʀᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀ, ᴠᴏʟʟᴇʏʙᴀʟʟ ᴄʟᴜʙ's ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴏ** **: ᴠɪᴄᴇ-ᴄᴀᴘᴛᴀɪɴ, ᴏғғɪᴄɪᴀʟ sᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ.**

"We should refrain from using such vulgar language, though I have said this many times before." Called a blunette, moving his hand in an up and down motion. 

**ɪɪᴅᴀ ᴛᴇɴʏᴀ, sᴇᴠᴇɴᴛᴇᴇɴ, sɪx ғᴇᴇᴛ; ᴛʜɪʀᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀ, ᴠᴏʟʟᴇʏʙᴀʟʟ ᴄʟᴜʙ's ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ ғᴏᴜʀ** **: ᴡɪɴɢ sᴘɪᴋᴇʀ.**

"It's not like you won't be hearing it from now on forward, you've know the gremlin for 3 years. You're bound to pick it up at some point." A blond stated, and dodged the smack headed for him. 

**ᴍᴏɴᴏᴍᴀ ɴᴇɪᴛᴏ, sᴇᴠᴇɴᴛᴇᴇɴ, ғɪᴠᴇ ғᴏᴏᴛ ᴛᴇɴ; ᴛʜɪʀᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀ, ᴠᴏʟʟᴇʏʙᴀʟʟ ᴄʟᴜʙ's ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ** **: ᴏᴜᴛsɪᴅᴇ ʜɪᴛᴛᴇʀ.**

"All of you need to keep your nasty traps shut." The ash blond smirked dangerously. 

"Aren't you the one with the nastiest mouth at the table? I mean, you're one of the people who lost his viriginity in his 2nd year." Commented a brunette from down the table. 

**sʜɪɴᴅᴏᴜ ʏᴜᴜ, sɪxᴛᴇᴇɴ, ғɪᴠᴇ ғᴏᴏᴛ ᴇʟᴇᴠᴇɴ; ғɪʀsᴛ ʏᴇᴀʀ, ᴠᴏʟʟᴇʏʙᴀʟʟ ᴄʟᴜʙ's ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ ᴇʟᴇᴠᴇɴ: ᴏᴘᴘᴏsɪᴛᴇ ʜɪᴛᴛᴇʀ.**

"I hate to say it, but he's got a point." Another blond put in, his face stuck in a smile. 

**ᴍɪʀɪᴏ ᴛᴏɢᴀᴛᴀ, ᴇɪɢʜᴛᴇᴇɴ, sɪx ғᴏᴏᴛ ᴏɴᴇ; ᴛʜɪʀᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀ, ᴠᴏʟʟᴇʏʙᴀʟʟ ᴄʟᴜʙ's ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ ғɪᴠᴇ: ʟᴇғᴛ ᴡɪɴɢ sᴘɪᴋᴇʀ.**

"Ack! Don't say that!" Exclaimed a ravenette. 

**ɪɴᴀsᴀ ʏᴏᴀʀᴀsʜɪ, ғɪғᴛᴇᴇɴ, sɪx ғᴏᴏᴛ ᴏɴᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀ ʜᴀʟғ; ғɪʀsᴛ ʏᴇᴀʀ, ᴠᴏʟʟᴇʏʙᴀʟʟ ᴄʟᴜʙ's ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴇʟᴠᴇ: ʀɪɢʜᴛ ᴡɪɴɢ sᴘɪᴋᴇʀ.**

"Should we really be teasing the captain?" Murmured a navy-haired boy, his gaze down at his food.

**ᴛᴀᴍᴀᴋɪ ᴀᴍᴀᴊɪᴋɪ, sᴇᴠᴇɴᴛᴇᴇɴ, ғɪᴠᴇ ғᴏᴏᴛ ᴛᴇɴ; ᴛʜɪʀᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀ, ᴠᴏʟʟᴇʏʙᴀʟʟ ᴄʟᴜʙ's ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ sɪx: ᴏᴘᴘᴏsɪᴛᴇ ʜɪᴛᴛᴇʀ.**

"It's all fun and games until the pomeranian tried to bite at you." A ravenette snorted. 

**sᴇʀᴏ ʜᴀɴᴛᴀ, sɪxᴛᴇᴇɴ, ғɪᴠᴇ ғᴏᴏᴛ ᴇʟᴇᴠᴇɴ; sᴇᴄᴏɴᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀ, ᴠᴏʟʟᴇʏʙᴀʟʟ ᴄʟᴜʙ's ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ sᴇᴠᴇɴ: ᴍɪᴅᴅʟᴇ ʙʟᴏᴄᴋᴇʀ.**

"Relax, it's not like he'll attack you, he's not an actual dog, just a reincarnation of one." A silver-headed boy laughed along, leaning back in his seat, arms folded behind his head. 

**ᴛᴇᴛsᴜᴛᴇᴛsᴜ ᴛᴇᴛsᴜᴛᴇᴛsᴜ, sɪxᴛᴇᴇɴ, sɪx ғᴏᴏᴛ ᴛᴡᴏ; sᴇᴄᴏɴᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀ, ᴠᴏʟʟᴇʏʙᴀʟʟ ᴄʟᴜʙ's ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ ᴛᴇɴ: ᴏᴘᴘᴏsɪᴛᴇ ʜɪᴛᴛᴇʀ.**

"This whole conversation sounds like your all asking for death-" The ash blond growled, before a voice cut him off, well... not intentionally, in fact the voice wasn't even aimed at him. 

"Shinsou-kun. Midoriya from the first few classes, remember?" The greenette spoke towards Shinsou as the other's observed him in a shocked silence. 

"A-Ah yeah! I r-remember you, did y-you need something?" Hitoshi stuttered, completely thrown off at the sudden conversation. 

"Uh yeah, so. Uraraka-kun and Tsuyu-kun were getting their lunches and I wasn't really occupied. But, you left your notebook? At math. I haven't been able to really find you at all today, and you always left classes before I could get a hold of you." The greenette told him, slightly rambling as he reached into his bag, a slightly annoyed look on his features as he held the notebook out towards Shinsou. 

"Oh! I had thought I left it at home or something, thanks." Shinsou laughed nervously as he took the book hesitantly. 

"Yeah, don't mention it, seriously. If I have to hear about this again I'm going to scream in your face and run. That's a legitimate warning." Izuku continued on, and Shinsou let a soft smile rest of his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Aha, I get it. I won't." Hitoshi mumbled. 

"Yeah, by the way. Uraraka, Tsu and I are coming to watch you practice afterschool. I was invited and all, so don't slack off. I noticed you looked tired since I stepped into the room this morning." Midoriya all but snorted behind his hand as he turned his face away, slightly shaking as Hitoshi's face blew up in flames of embarrassment. 

"I-I uh.. I w-won't slack o-off!" Hitoshi defended himself and Izuku waved him off, face contorting back into his regular neutral, resting bitch face. 

"Right, right. I'll see you for gym I guess." Izuku rolled his hand, and begun to walk off with a short wave. 

Hitoshi let out a breath as he melted into his chair, already knowing the looks his teammates were giving him from the interaction he just had. God he looked and sounded so stupid, he can't even. 

"Oh my god he's much cuter in person. Ever seen his fucking videos? Man, I never would have thought." Shindou raised his eyebrows slyly with a hungry look in his eyes. 

"He also sassed the teacher this morning. And is a famous celebrity's son. I wouldn't try anything with him." Shinsou murmured, "goddammit doesn't his surname sound familiar? I'm not talking about his parents at this point." The indigo haired teen asked, exasperatedly. 

"I guess it does. But I just can't remember what I know him from." Monoma shrugged. 

"So nobody- ugh." Shinsou groaned, slamming his head down on the table. 

"I know his dad's an internationally famous boxer. Camie used to go on and on about how much she fucking loved Midori fashion." Bakugou spoke up. 

"Oh my god, guys, he's already going through his fucking memories with Utsushimi. We're having N̳i̳k̳u̳m̳a̳n̳* tonight man." Kaminari gasped with such mockery that Bakugou had to hold back of smacking the boy upside his head. 

"And who the the hell is paying?" Katsuki question with a twitch of his eye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N̳i̳k̳u̳m̳a̳n̳*: Japanese recipe, Steamed Pork Buns, or known as Chinese baozi; flour dough filled with varieties of meat, (ex. Pork, Beef, etc.)


	2. ıllıllı тaĸe ѕoмe advιce ıllıllı

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou Katsuki (Captain #1) Defense Specialist  
> Todoroki Shouto (Vice-Captain #2) Setter  
> Monoma Neito (#3) Spiker  
> Iida Tenya (#4) Wing Spiker  
> Mirio Togata (#5) Left Side Hitter  
> Tamaki Amajiki (#6) Opposite Hitter  
> Sero Hanta (#7) Middle Blocker  
> Kaminari Denki (#8) Libero  
> Kirishima Eijirou (#9) Opposite Hitter  
> Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (#10) Outside Hitter  
> Shindou You (#11) Opposite Hitter  
> Inasa Yoarashi (#12) Right Side Hitter  
> Shinsou Hitoshi (#13) Substitute Libero  
> Midoriya Izuku (#14) Middle Blocker/Middle Hitter

Running a hand through his green curls, he jogged up to the gym doors, hearing the squeaks of sneakers, and the slamming of volleyballs on the ground, giving him a sense of nostalgia, it felt so familiar yet so alien to him.

Izuku took a short peak inside the gym, seeing the boys all around, he saw the two teens he was there to meet both crowded around three boys, two being who he has yet to meet, but he had seen them around, and the other was Shinsou, who was quiet. 

Shaking his head, he stepped into the huge building, and his figure was immediately caught by his friends, who waved him over excitedly. "Midoriya-kun!" Uraraka called him, and he spared a wave as he made his way over. 

"Just call me Izuku." The greenette stated, and she nodded. 

"Right, okay. Well, these two are the others in our small group of friends. Shindou You, he's a flirt and all, so best to try and avoid him sometimes. And Inasa Yoarashi, he can be loud at times, but he's a good guy to be around." Asui explained, "and of course you've already met Shinsou Hitoshi. We all call each other by first name by the way." She told him, and he nodded. 

"You're really cute not gonna lie Izuku. Ever think about going out with me sometime?" The brunette asked slyly, bending down to Izuku's level and tilting the greenette's chin up, a smirk playfully evident on his face as Izuku only scowled. 

"Fuck you. That's pathetic for you to only to go for looks." Izuku grabbed his wrist and moved his head away, eyebrows furrowing. 

"Temper. Temper. Though you look like a little bean, you've got spunk right?" You continued, leaning forward once more as the other four watched, cringing at how badly Shindou just got rejected. 

Izuku's eye twitched as he clenched his jaw. "So you're calling me short?" The greenette gave a smile. 

"Yeah, I mean, you're like a little kid." Shindou continued, oblivious to Izuku's true meaning behind his words. 

"Hmm, really?" Izuku continued with a huge smile plastered on his face, eyes shut. And lifted his knee up swiftly, hitting the boy in the nuts, and only turned when he heard the pained cry. "I guess we should get to watching practice right?" He asked, and made his way over to the stairwell. 

"Shit man! Dude are you okay?! Guys I think he needs medical attention! Fuck I think I heard a goddamn crack too!" Inasa exaggerated as the girls left snickering, "Dammit man hang on there!" He exclaimed. 

"Serves him right." Shinsou shook his head solemnly, and Kaminari came over, bending down on one knee. 

"He had a good run. Too bad, he died from ultimate rejection." The golden haired boy snorted as Sero came up. 

"Actual cause of death: kneed in the balls." Hanta cackled. 

"Oh my gosh! Is he alright?" Called a feminine voice as a girl ran in. 

**ʏᴀᴏʏᴏʀᴏᴢᴜ ᴍᴏᴍᴏ, sᴇᴠᴇɴᴛᴇᴇɴ; ᴛʜɪʀᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀ, ᴠᴏʟʟᴇʏʙᴀʟʟ ᴄʟᴜʙ's ᴍᴀɴᴀɢᴇʀ.**

"The dumbass is fine. Just probably needs to sit out for a bit. Oi, Inasa help him to the bench. That'll teach him some decency." Katsuki growled, pointing over at the wooden seat as Inasa helped Shindou up, who was groaning in pain. 

"I can't see color.. oh my gosh I think I see my grandma." Shindou slurred as he was dropped onto the bench. 

"Dude, don't go to her." Inasa shook his head. 

"Well now that we're down to 12 people, we'll be doing 6 against 6. Since coach isn't here today I'll be making the rules. But you all should know em' by now. So I want, Todoroki, Sero, Inasa, Monoma, Kaminari, and Tamaki on one team, you'll make up team yellow." Katsuki explained. "And I guess the rest of you know who'll be along with your team. But because of the fact you all are complete idiots, it'll be Mirio, Iida, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Shinsou and I on team blue. Get the gist?" He crossed his arms. 

"Yes Sir!" The team said all at once, some not so enthusiastic, but other happy they're doing much better practice. 

"Good. And I don't need any of you sissies slacking off trying to impress a crowd, got it? If any of that were to happen in a real game I will have you pulled out and replaced, you get what I'm trying to say?" The ash blond continued. 

"Yes Sir!" They repeated, and the ash blond gave a half-assed grin in response. 

"Then let's get practice started. We'll play to 25. But we'll be playing different positions. In a real game, if we needed a substitute, but our sub was either absent or sick, we would need to put someone else in. Now in this drill, I'm not looking for perfection, I'm looking for mistakes, and things to build up on. You can play whatever position you think you might know, or just be totally clueless and choose randomly, but it doesn't matter. There has to be 1 of each position on each team. You got 2 minutes to plan it out." Bakugou finished, waving them off dismissively as they all went and grabbed their jerseys, placing it over their clothes before huddling into their groups. 

"You know, Bakugou. You can be pretty sentimental when you want to." Kirishima stated, pulling the light blue jersey with the number six on it over his head. 

"Yeah whatever Shitty Hair." Katsuki shook his head, at times like this, he couldn't act like some bratty Middle Schooler, he was captain and it was his last year of playing with his teammates, he had to make it count. Though he may not express it clearly, he's grown quite attached to the boys, even the first years. 

As the boys got into their positions, Bakugou studied them slightly, on yellow team's front row, there was Todoroki, as the opposite hitter, Inasa as the Middle Blocker, and Sero as their right side hitter. In yellow team's back row, they had Monoma as their outside hitter, Tamaki as their libero and Kaminari as their Setter.

Nice choices at least.

For Blue team's front row, was Bakugou as the middle blocker, Tetsutetsu as their outside hitter, and Mirio as their opposite hitter. Their back row had Shinsou as their outside hitter, Iida as their setter and Kirishima as their libero.

He feels like they made some good choices. "Alright! Yellow team serves first!" He called, and Momo tossed a ball towards Kaminari who was the first to serve. 

Denki tossed the ball into the air with his non-dominant hand, leaning his weight onto the back of his foot as he swung his right hand forward, when the ball softly touched his open palm it flew across the net. "It's a float serve!" Sero called.

"Tetsu!" Bakugou looked towards the silver headed boy as he managed to find out the trajectory and slightly moved out of the way as Tetsutetsu went to bump the ball, sending it towards the other players.

"I got it!" Iida shouted, and looked around at his players for a brief moment, "Mirio!" the blunette yelled, and their team watched as Mirio backed up a bit, running forward.

"Wait!" Bakugou yelled as the blond went to jump, crouched in a position just as the other team's blockers went for him. As they fell, the blond jumped up, throwing his right arm back and slamming it forward, his palm touching the ball and they awaited to hear the sound of it hitting the gym floor, but Tamaki went and dug it up, and the ash blond cursed under his breath.

"Kaminari!" Tamaki turned his head towards the boy and he nodded, going for the ball, in moments he sent it towards Todoroki, who ran up to spike the ball, sending it cross-court.

"Ah, it's out!" Kirishima moved to the side, the ball hitting the floor outside the boundary lines.

Looking towards Todoroki, he saw the boy's eyebrows furrow slightly. "Shake it off. Told you, we're going to mistakes." Katsuki told him.

Up in the stands Izuku was silently cursing the dual-haired boy out for his mistake. "Why did he do a cross-court, he should have done a line-shot. The blockers would have completely missed it if he did." Midoriya crossed his arms, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Y-You, d-do you know some a-about volleyball, Izuku?" The brunette asked him, and he turned towards her.

"Yeah, I know enough." Midoriya answered, leaning forward on the railing. "Hey, I'll be right back, I left my back down there and I want a drink." He pointed over towards his bag which was over by the court. 

"Ah, alright. Make sure to not accidentally get hurt." Tsuyu told him and he nodded. 

The greenette silently and unnoticeably made his way back down the steps, he saw the way Shindou was watching him from afar and gave him a cheeky smirk, and he shivered in disgust as the brunette winked at him. 

He made to grab his bottle, before making his way back up the staircase, only to partially freeze as the sound of skin coming into contact with a volleyball alerted him. "Ack! Hey! Watch out!" Sero called up towards the girls, who were engrossed in conversation and hadn't paid attention. 

"Ack! Hey! Watch out!" Sero called up towards the girls, as he hadn't been ready for the ball to come his way, and hit it with the backs of his forearms, sending it up into the stands. 

After ealizing the girls hadn't heard, it would have already been too late for them to react- a green figure sped past the two, effectively scaring them as he jumped for it, catching it mid air as he landed onto the metal railing in a slight crouch. "Are you both alright? Any closer and the ball would have hit one of you smack in the face." The greenette scolded slightly as he perched himself there, as if he had done something completely normal. 

The girlfriends looked at him with wide eyes as Izuku tilted his head, just before his back foot slipped and he was then falling back.

Twenty feet above the ground. 

"Shit!" Bakugou cursed as he ran towards the greenette, and caught him before his body could hit the gym floor and splatter it with red. "Goddammit be more careful for fucks sake!" The ash blond growled, looking down at Izuku who was still in slight state of shock as his eyes were locked onto the wall in front of him. 

"Dude, I don't think he's okay." Kaminari stated, and Katsuki returned the comment with a sharp glare just as Izuku blinked and shook his head, recovering from the shock. 

"Ah Okay, thanks and all, but you can put me down now." The greenette murmured, and Katsuku returned to looking back down at him, and blushed softly after studying his features. "Hello? You're kind of holding me, so could you uh, put me down?" Izuku continued and Katsuki gave a nod and set him to his feet. 

Izuku shoved the ball into his chest as he stood there looking up at him. "Oh my gosh Izuku! Are you alright?" Uraraka and Tsuyu came rushing down the stairs and the greenette turned towards the two. 

"Yeah." He gave them a smile, before turning at the boys with a glare, "You guys should pay the fuck more attention on recieves if you're working on not sending someone into a hospital with shitty mistakes like that. That was a simple spike that you could have sent back as a free ball if you'd focus more on the game." Izuku scolded, crossing his arms, he saw a vein pop in Katsuku's forehead as an annoyed look came to his face. 

"The hell'd you say you goddamn shrimp? This whole game was about improving mistakes, they aren't supposed to be perfect. So who do you think you are? Do you even know a thing about volleyball?" Katsuki asked him, leaning down a but to glare just as intensely back at Izuku. 

"If I didn't then I wouldn't have said a thing, dipshit. You should be working on strengthening reaction time and speed. How are you supposed to gain a point if all of you react a minute too late?" Izuku lectured. 

"Ah ha, little dude. Sorry, it was an accident. Sero didn't mean to-" Kirishima began to step in, but Katsuki interrupted him. 

"Well Mr. Fucking Perfect. What else do you suggest we do to meet your shitty standards?" Bakugou smirked. 

"Don't start getting mad at me, I'm giving you tips, start doing more drills or something, because whatver just happened shouldn't ever happen again. Take it from-" Izuku froze for a split second, and Katsuki rose an eyebrow. "Never mind. Whatever. Don't follow my advice, doesn't mean shit to me anyways. I'm heading out, I'll be late if I don't. See you guys, Ochaco and Tsu." Izuku waved towards the tow girls, who only nodded. 

"O-Okay. Thanks for, you know." Ochaco bowed and Izuku waved her off. 

"Don't mention it." He said, and with that he was out the door, bag in hand. 

"The fuck is that first year's problem? I just saved his damn life d all I get is sass?" Katsuki growled. 

"Pfft, don't think too much about it or your brain'll explode." Monoms laughed. 

"Shut the fuck up!" 


	3. ıllıllı ғollow тнe ѕтepѕ ıllıllı

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter recalls sensitive topics, you have been warned reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steps Of Lost In Japan: SEAN LEW & KAYCEE RICE "LOST IN JAPAN" - SHAWN MENDES | JAKE KODISH CHOREOGRAPHY
> 
> Underlined text: Fujioka Reo, In text link.  
> "steps", In text link.

Walking up towards the door, he glanced inside, noticing how the studio was empty as it could be, before catching a glimpse of a boy who was straightening things up.

He sighed, before walking in, the opened door letting in cool air, and the boy who seemed to be just finishing up turned towards him. "We're sort of closing right now." He stated, his voice deep and with a sexy edge to it Izuku couldn't miss. 

**[ғᴜᴊɪᴏᴋᴀ ʀᴇᴏ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e75ddbcbb2191e19cc4fa7f85818fc40/tumblr_paa0ei2IZh1s6p9pvo2_1280.jpg), ᴇɪɢʜᴛᴇᴇɴ, sɪx ғᴏᴏᴛ sɪx; ғʀᴇsʜᴍᴀɴ ɪɴ ᴄᴏʟʟᴇɢᴇ, ᴍᴀᴊᴏʀɪɴɢ ɪɴ: ᴅᴀɴᴄᴇ.**

"I know I know, but I sort of filled out the application and everything and wanted to get a look at where I'll be coming to from now on." Izuku shrugged, and the boy looked at him with a raised brow. 

The boy had tan honey colored skin and a head of dark brown loose curls, as well as light blue eyes you couldn't miss even if you wanted to. Izuku might have thought he was hot, but that's besides the point. 

"Oh, you're the one who sent in that application earlier? Ah, well now that I've seen you in person, I understand why your name sounded familiar." The brunette chuckled, and reached out his hand. "Fujioka Reo. I'm the co-owner of this place until I graduate college, for now it's only a part-time job kind of thing." Reo explained. 

"You're in college? Hmm, how's that going for you?" Izuku questioned, and the boy smiled as they shook hands, before dropping their arms to their sides. 

"Pretty great actually. Eh, but it kind of went down hill since today." Fujioka answered, and Izuku rose an eyebrow. 

"Really? Well how come?" The greenette asked. 

"Uh, me and my uh, girlfriend for 2 years broke up. Turns out she's been cheating on me for a bit. I just happened to catch her in the act." Reo admitted, brows creasing together in irritation of the memory.

Of course.. he was straight. 

"Aw, it's sad that people have to go through that. Especially those who don't deserve it at all. Besides, there'll be plent of other girls to like and fall in love with." Izuku told him reassuringly. 

"Boys too." Reo murmured, scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

Ah, he was Bi? 

"Are you bisexual? I'm sorry I didn't mean to assume or anything." The greenette fretted waving his hands back and forth. 

"Yeah, I mean. It's no big deal, when you meet someone for the first time, you'd automatically think so, or might not even think about it at all- a-anyways, did you come to the studio for anything in particular? Or just in for a look?" Reo questioned. 

"Just a look. But I was hoping to figure out if you all are working on any choreo at the moment?" Izuku queried. 

"Actually yeah! We're supposed to be recording in 2 days. I could show you the steps if you'd like to maybe be featured in one of our videos, I'm pretty sure people would flip seeing someone like you. I've watched some of your dance videos, you're really talented I'd like to say." He crossed his arms, leaning back on the wall behind him. 

"Thank you, I have watched some of your videos, I haven't seen much of you in them. But whenever I do, your really great. Do you choreograph the steps a lot?" Izuku questioned. 

"Yep! Although somtimes another dancer would choreograph the steps. And getting back to that. Would you like if I were to show you steps? It's a duet between a boy and girl. Seeing as though you sort of just started out, if you can learn the steps then you could do the beginning example with me." Fujioka offered. 

"That'll be great! I just hope I'm not keeping you away from anything." Midoriya beamed. 

"Not at all. Let's get started yeah? You should probably change your clothes or something? The changing room is that room right over there." Reo pointed over and Izuku nodded, grabbing his bag and making his way over. 

"I'll be a moment." The greenette told him. 

The greenette emerged from the bathroom, wearing a loose fitting green crop top, black biker shorts and nikes. His bangs were pinned back with two gold hairpins, looking over towards Reo who had his back turned, he quietly walked over towards the boy, leaning over his shoulder to see what he was doing as he was crouced over the stereo. 

"What song we dancing to?" The greenette asked and he saw Fujioka noticeably flinch as he turned towards him. 

"Lost In Japan." The boy answered with a nervous grin. 

"Mm, alright." He nodded, arms folded behind his back as Reo stood, again towering over him. 

"Alright. So, I'll show you the [steps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTFtnz32udQ) first, we'll go piece by piece. Until the end." He explained, "if you can handle the first few steps we'll go on. I want you to be in front, alright?" Fujioka explained. 

"Mhm, alright then." Izuku answered, gazing up at him with a calculating stare that Reo couldn't help but think more on how cute the boy in front of him is. 

Fucking shit, the boy's in goddamn highschool, first year and all, sixteen... that'll make it so wrong. Reo's practically almost an adult... but he's pretty sure with parental- why the hell was he thinking about this? He just met Izuku!

"Fujioka-kun? You're staring." Izuku mentioned with a sly smile as the brunette snapped from his daze. 

"Sorry, sorry. Let's get started then."

▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ ↹ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

Beads of sweat ran down Reo's face as he sat himself onto the floor, glancing outside and noticing how the sun had set between now and when they had started about an hour or so ago. Glimpsing at the greenette standing to the side, he blushed lightly and threw his head down. 

Izuku stood with one knee bent looking to the side, hand on his hip as he took a drink from his bottle, eyes shut and long lashes clashing together. "You've done pretty great so far. You've also mastered the steps, proof you know your stuff, huh?" Fujioka started up a conversation as the greenette made his way over, sitting beside the taller. 

"Did you doubt me?" Izuku laughed, and picked up his phone from his bag. "Ah, I should be getting home. I'll make sure to come again while you're closing, means that I'll be able to outrank you in dance the next time I'm here. And you don't have to be publicly humiliated." The greenette teased, smirking. 

"I-I could take you home, my car's out front." Reo offered and Izuku rose an eyebrow, his heart speeding up. 

"Y-Yeah, sure. But I think we should both get dressed into our clothes first right?" Izuku questioned, standing up. 

"Right, let's go then. I don't want to be the reason to get you in trouble with your parents." Reo murmured, following Izuku into the dressing rooms and going over to where he kept his bag. "So uh.. those um.. scars on your leg.. what happened?" He questione, glancing behind at the greenette who just barely got his shirt off. 

Izuku froze for a split second, he completely forgot to cover it up. Dammit, should he really answer? Did he really have a choice because his damn mouth was already moving.

"I landed wrong. Very wrong, in a game once, ended with an ACL tear in my right knee, the scar is just a reminder from the sugery, it's still healing, it happened 7 months ago." He answered, and sat himself on the bench, grabbing the knee brace from his bag, and kicked his sneakers off. 

"Don't you think you should wear that brace while dancing too? That's not really safe." Reo pointed out. 

"It's fine. S'not like I'm gonna let it happen again. I only have to go through 2 more months to recover, then I'll be fine to dance however much I like." The greenette lied. 

Actually, he was supposed to take at least another eight months off to get back into extreme activity. But Fujioka didn't need to know that. "Right, let's get going then." He offered, and Izuku smiled. 

What a gentleman. 

And Izuku was so very, very, swayed. 

▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ ↹ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

🚫WARNING🚫

_"Ssh, baby. Be a good boy and take it all in.." The boy groaned as he pushed the greenette's head down further, "there you go, such a good slut for me, right?" He smirked._

_"You shouldn't have been messing around with a High Schooler Izuku! Who knows what else he might've done that you haven't been telling us?!" His mother shouted, his dad only held her tightly as she sobbed._

_The greenette let out a whine as the back of his head hit the desk, his vision blurring as his senses were in and out of the dark, until he shot up as he realized he had been tied._

_"Ah, and you better keep quiet too, take all of us like the nasty whore you are, faggot." The boy smirked and Izuku's eyes widened, glistening with tears knowing exactly what was bound to happen next._

_The greenette sobbed as the white fluid dripped down his leg in a puddle of red and white. "Shut up." He was ordered, his hair was gripped tightly as he was shoved down once more._

_The boy let out a cry as Izuku swung, knocking him upside his head after he had touched him, the students around him all gasping as they backed away, the greenette pinned him with his knee, repeatedly hitting the boy's head harshly. Blood covered his knuckles with each hit he placed upon the boy._

_The teachers all ran to remove him and he struggled, "THIS IS A FUCKING WARNING GODDAMMIT! ALL OF YOU SHITTY WIMPS BETTER BACK OFF!" He shouted, moving from the womans grasp to glare directly at everyone around him, who looked scared and frightened at the display._

_"He needs a medic! Someone hurry! Hey, just take the pain for a bit longer alright?" His coach told him, holding a cloth to the scarlet red that dripped down his shin. He couldn't help but let the tears run down his face._

_"You might not be able to ~~play for another year..."~~ _

_~~"We're heading back to Japan..."~~ _

_~~"Good ridance!"~~ _

🚫WARNING OVER🚫

His eyes shot open as he stared up at his bland ceiling, the soft warmth from his blankets doing nothing to calm him down. Tears glistened as shear in his eyes and yet he refused to let them fall. 

Fuck crying, he was done with being a little baby. 

A knock at his door made him jolt as he sat up in his comforter, "Young Master Izuku." A voice called. 

"Oh, Aimoto-san." He murmured, "you can come in." Izuku called, and the door was opened quietly by the man. 

"Good Morning, Young Master. Have you slept well? Breakfast should be on the table soon." The male spoke, and removed Izuku's shawl as the greenette turned around. 

**ᴀɪᴍᴏᴛᴏ ʙᴀɴᴢᴀɴ, ғɪғᴛʏ-ᴏɴᴇ; ʀᴇsɪᴅᴇɴᴛ ᴏғ ᴍɪᴅᴏʀɪʏᴀ ʜᴏᴜsᴇʜᴏʟᴅ, ɪᴢᴜᴋᴜ's ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀʟ ʙᴜᴛʟᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴇʀᴏɴᴇ**. 

"Thank you, have you and the other's gotten breakfast?" Izuku asked, heading towards his closet. 

"Yes we all have, courtesy of your mother before she left, she made sure of it." Banzan answered, and Izuku smiled slightly. 

"Good, good. Then I'll make my way downstairs soon. Thank you Ai-" Izuku was interrupted. 

"Ah, before I leave. Your mother wants me to take you to school today, she doesn't want you running in case of further injury before your full healing time." Aimoto told him, and Izuku choked on air. 

"W-What?! No way!" Izuku exclaimed. 

"Sorry, but Mistress's orders to take you to school. Now chop chop, mustn't be late." Aimoto told him, and Izuku groaned. 


	4. ıllıllı ғrιend oғ yoυrѕ? ıllıllı

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underlined Text:  
> In text link, "Daisuke Akio"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will probably mostly be on Fujioka Reo's Third Person POV because I want to put in some more scenes with him that not only involves Izuku and instead his school life. 
> 
> Izuku get's some time in the beginning, but then it transitions with this symbol: ↹, to Reo's side of the story. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! And apologies taking forever to write! I've been having a bit of writers block, been busy, and I get distracted way to easily. 
> 
> So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and if you have any ideas of what I should do next go ahead and drop it down in the comments and I'll take it into consideration 😉 👍

The greenette covered his face into his over-sized hoodie as Aimoto pulled up to his school building. In fact, not only did they pull up and draw attention from already arriving students, no Aimoto-san decided to pull up right in front of the school gate. Embarrassing as it was just pulling up to school in a Mercedes Benz E Coupe vehicle, all black for that matter. What normal person without a bunch of fucking money drives a car like this? If he was going to be coming to school use a normal freaking car!

"Young Master. We've arrived." Aimoto told him, looking at the greenette through the rear-view mirror.

"Why did we have to take this car, Aimoto-san? Couldn't we have taken a less flashy automobile?" Izuku queried, the back windows were tinted making it so that nobody would be able to see inside.

"Young Master, these orders were from your mother. Now chop chop, don't want to be late to classes, yes?" Aimoto gave the greenette a small smile, and Izuku shook his head and smiled back.

"Thank you for the ride, Aimoto-san, much appreciated. Take care of the house for us!" Izuku laughed by the end of his sentence before opening the car door and sliding out, gripping his bag along with him.

Students stared.

They did.

But he chose to ignore the stares instead of engaging in a conversation with other people at the moment, instead he took out his phone and sent Reo a text.

Don't make fun of the name he put in.. Reo's cute, bisexual, tall, single, and an amazing dancer with a great personality. Who wouldn't want him? He sighed to himself for a moment, and three dots appeared on his screen before he got his answer.

Izuku flushed brightly at the message before typing back.

The greenette scoffed as he had his head down while conscious of his surroundings and the people around him, walking around some of the people. Even though he was aware of what was in front of him, he was completely unaware of the two girls behind him looking over his shoulder.

"What the..." Izuku murmured, furrowing his brows at his phone.

**↹**

"Oi! Give me my phone, asshole!" The curly-haired brunette whispered towards his friend beside him, who turned away to lean his left on the table, looking down at the phone with a smirk. 

"You got something to hide, buddy?" The ginger asked with a snide smile, Reo groaned inwardly at his friends antics.

**[ᴅᴀɪsᴜᴋᴇ ᴀᴋɪᴏ](https://www.pinterest.dk/pin/474918723203647338/), ɴɪɴᴇᴛᴇᴇɴ, sɪx ғᴏᴏᴛ ғᴏᴜʀ; ғʀᴇsʜᴍᴀɴ ɪɴ ᴄᴏʟʟᴇɢᴇ, ᴍᴀᴊᴏʀɪɴɢ ɪɴ: ᴘʜʏsᴄᴏʟᴏɢʏ.**

"Dude, it's no one just give me back my phone." Reo told him, grabbing for it while keeping an eye on his professor, who had his back turned, the students behind them gave weird looks as he reached over.

"Hehe, who's Izuku? New friend you met at your Dance club, maybe?" Akio laughed to himself, "why keep them hidden? Just want to meet them." Akio snorted behind his hand as if not to call anymore attention to the either of them.

The ginger only shook his head before typing into the phone, Reo backed off knowing fully well his friend wouldn't give it back until he got what he wanted. Which was meeting Izuku... 

Akio awaited for the response, no long giving a shit to the lesson, it wasn't as if he really wanted to learn it, but sometimes you just gotta do what you don't want to do and get it over with... but right now he was gonna do what he wanted to. 

Akio rose his brows at the surname and his eyes widened, glancing over his shoulder at Reo who was biting his lip silently, and he noticed that the boy's ears were tinted red. 

This was fun. 

After typing up his own response, he awaited the three dots to show up, which they did quickly before disappearing, it was another moment until they showed up once more and he got his answer. 

Akio handed the boy beside him his device with a sly smile as the bell just rang, and they were dismissed from class. "So... when were you going to tell me you knew a Midoriya Hisashi's child?" He queried, and Reo only groaned in annoyance before beginning to pack away his belongings. "Oh don't be like that!" Akio joked, patting his shoulder. 

"You're an idiot." Reo deadpanned and Akio faked gasped. 

"Wow. I feel like you're mad at me man. Besides, why were you flirting?" Akio wiggled his brows and Reo's ears tinted pink. 

"I-I wasn't f-flirting! I just m-met him!" Reo told him, and Akio raised an eyebrow. 

"You said, and I quote 'Haha yeah, I'm in a lecture though. But I'd rather talk to you, winky face.' And lemme just say he sounded unamaused." Akio stated blandly and Reo flushed. 

"Why do you always gotta out me man?" Reo asked rhetorically. 

"So how'd you meet?" Akio queried. 

"He just joined the dance studio. Yesterday. I was teaching him the new choreo, it got late, and I took him home that's it." Reo told the boy, running a hand through his hair solemnly. 

"You had someone you just met riding with you on your fucking motorcycle?!" Akio asked him with a look of surprise. 

"No you dumbass! I took my car!" Reo told him, and Akio rose a brow. 

"Right. Well, he's only in highschool right? What year?" Akio asked skeptically. 

"He's a uh... first year..." Reo admitted and Akio gave him a look, eyebrows furrowed and pursed lips. 

"So he's... how old?" Akio asked him, crossing his arms. 

"He's 16." Reo told him, looking off to the side. 

Akio narrowed his eyes at his friend for a moment before humming, "at least he's at the consent age." Akio shrugged it off. 

"Why does it matter?" Reo asked him. 

"What do you mean? You are planning on asking him out right?" Akio turned towards his friend, who blushed from his sentence, "or not?" 

"I'm not gonna talk about dating already man! I just got out of a toxic relationship for damn's sake." Reo told him, the boys finally walking out of the classroom after so long of sitting there talking, "again, we just met." Reo murmured.

"And yet you're flirting with him? That's not what friends do. You see me flirting with you?" Akio gagged at the thought, as did Reo.

"That's only because it would be weird if you did." Reo groaned in frustration, "and for one, this one is way out of my league. Have you seen him?" Reo turned towards his friend.

"Actually I haven't, show me his insta." Akio nudged him and the taller nodded, fishing out his phone from his pocket and opening up the app.

He took another moment to stare at his phone after seeing what was in his notifications. "Dude... holy shit man, he followed me back. Here look." Reo handed him the device, on it being Izuku's profile.

Akio looked through it with a smirk, first taking in Izuku's appearance before scrolling through his feed, clicking on a video of the greenette dancing. "He's been in America before, at this studio. Man look at this." Akio told him, the clip was short and wasn't very long.

But boy was it like Reo was in a trance seeing the boy dance so well.

"He's cute." Akio muttered and Reo sent him a look. 

"You think I don't know that?!" Reo shouted, Akio putting his hands up in surrender. Students hanging out in the halls gave the two looks, before some of the girls blushed when they met their eyes. "Dammit, there is no way that someone can be that beautiful, and have natural talent." 

"Yet you said nothing about his personality." Akio teased him and Reo turned to him with a serious look. 

"His personality adorable, cute and sexy at the same time. It's unreal." Reo stated, and a sudden voice came from behind him. 

"Who?" Asked a female voice and Reo groaned inwardly once he heard who it was. Akiyama Hanako... his ex girlfriend. 

The girl frowned as her dark hair fell slightly in front of her face ad she held her hands behind her back. "None of your business. Leave us alone and go speak with your new boyfriend." Reo waved her off, not sparing her a glance as his friend beside him looked back and forth between the two. 

"C'mon Reo, you can't just ignore me." Hanako scowled. 

"Aha, can, and will. If you got a problem with that you shouldn't have cheated. Now, leave me alone. I don't want to speak with the likes of you." Reo told her, Akio snickered slightly and the girl sent him a glare. 

"It wasn't as if me and him were serious, Reo. Please if we could just talk?" Hanako asked him. 

"The answer is no." Reo told her. 

"Besides, he's already moved on!" Akio announced as Reo shot him a look. 

"W-What? We broke up yesterday! Did you have a side chick or something?" Hanaka accused. 

"No! Did you really think I'd do omething like that? Don't turn it around onto me, and you, keep your mouth shut idiot!" Reo blushed slightly as he reprimanded his buddy. 

"Sorry sorry." Akio put his hands up in surrended. 

"So who is she anyways, I heard what you said about them being cute." Hanaka rolled her eyes to the sky. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Reo smirked, "c'mon man before we're late." The brunette laughed, throwing an arm around his friends shoulder as he dragged him along. 

The girl watched them leave with furrowed brows. 

▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ ↹ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

"Dude is he a no-show or something? Isn't it already time for you guys to close up?" Akio asked his friend as he began moving around the items on the studio. 

"He said he'll be here. Just stop complaining and wait a moment." Reo laughed slightly as he began to pull his shirt over his head. 

"I really feel like your flexing on me right now. Dude nobody wants to see that put your shirt back on!" The ginger shouted at his friend with a loud laugh. 

"You act as if you've never seen me shirtless before. Calm your tits man." Reo joked, placing his shirt into his bag just as the door to the studio opened, and in stepped in a greenette who held a bag in his hand. 

"Hey lamo." The greenette spoke so casually and Akio snickered. 

"Who're you calling lame?" Reo narrowed his eyes playfully as he turned his head to meet Izuku's gaze, which he noticed was trailing down his torso.. slowly... before shooting back up to meet his eyes with a scarlet blush across his cheeks. 

"Ummm... hi! I was the one texting you by the way." Akio spoke up, cutting into the flirtatious aura around his friend with a wave towards the greenette. 

"O-Oh. Daisuke as your name right? Nice to meet you I guess." Izuku gave a small smile towards the ginger, and Reo crossed his arms. 

"Do you mind him here? He can really be a pain in the ass sometimes. As well as perverted." Reo rose an eyebrow as he gave him friend a small glare as well as a smirk lying across his lips and Izuku shook his head, walking further into the studio with a sigh. 

"I'll get changed." Izuku murmured, side-eyeing Akio before walking behind the men's changing room door and they heard a small noise of his bag hitting the floor. 

Akio gave Reo a knowing look, "He's cute." He shrugged and Reo sighed loudly. 

"I. Know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akiyama Hanako won't be put into any other chapters, so if you're wondering why I didn't put in a photo of her there's your answer. Just use your imagination with my description! 😋


	5. ıllıllı тнe anѕwer ιѕ no ıllıllı

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read end chapter note: 
> 
> Hello guys! As said above please read the end chapter note!  
> I'd just like to explain something, I messed up a bit on their ages actually. Reo is 18 and Izuku is 16. So that is something I'd like to clarify if you see that I accidentally might switch the ages. Another thing is: greenette vs greenet or brunette vs brunet. Brunet and Greenet are the male terms I'll be using, and Brunette and Greenette are the female terms, that I'll be using while reffering to the characters depending in their hair color as well as blonde vs blond, female to male. Do not be surprised when you see repeatedly "greenet" It is NOT a mistake.
> 
> Please note that there will be in text links. So look out for underlined text!

The greenet crossed his arms as he leaned back into his chair, staring blankly up at the ceiling above him, school wasn't boring, but he was tired of it already. His body sore from the dance choreo they practiced once more again the day before, and then hanging out with Reo and his friend Akio the whole night while eating out at a nearby diner, he was actually able to relax and eat some good food that wasn't at a five-star restaurant. If anything, aside from being exhausted he was happier than the day before, because he was able to hang out with Reo especially. It seems, that Reo actually has a tongue piercing, not that It was such a big deal or anything but being hot and all he couldn't help but find that sexy as hell. I mean, really, imagine running your tongue over that while kissing. Not only that but because he wasn't staring at him beforehand and because he was turned around, and because this time he was shirtless, he realized the tattoo at his v-line, which was a large rose with leaves sprouting from the outer part of the red flower, that's just unnecessarily hot. How Is Izuku supposed to feel about this?! His parents will most likely disapprove him dating Reo due to.. reasons.. from years of... whatever. He didn't have to tell them. He was of age anyways, and Reo was only 2 years older due to him having a late birthday. He just turned eighteen a few months before. 

But still, keeping him a secret from his parents either way would be a challenge, not to say that Reo would ever ask him out, but maybe he'll end up taking an interest, he has his ways of seducing others into getting whatever he wanted out of them, men particularly are easy. All he has to do is sway his hips and put on a cute act, well apart from the cute act around Reo, he already called him "lamo" before and he's like his rival at this point, a rival in dance in which he was winning and Reo was behind. 

The greenet leaned forward onto his desk, chin on his open palm with his elbow holding him up, eyes glazed over in thought as he paid no attention to what was in front of him. 

Reo was amazing. And it wasn't only his looks that drawn him towards him either, how he acts and how he is as a person is just perfect. It's like he's a perfect person and God made him just like that. To think a girl could even think about cheating on him is so weird. She must've been delusional because if she completely tossed out the man right in front of her for another then she had to have hit her head. 

There weren't many cute guys that were his type at the school, didn't mean none of them were cute, just that they weren't his type. And it's mostly the third and second years that were cute, some first years too. 

Like thay guy who flirted with him when they had just met, Shidou Yu, it was? He's a first year right? He was tall, hot, but his personality was just plain trash, point blank. He couldn't get along with guys like him, only because of the fact that he feels like if he even actually dated him that he'd either: A. Have a Side-Chick or B. Flirt with Other Girls And Guys. It was most likely he'd choose B. He didn't think that he was that much of a bad person that he'd automatically cheat even being the person to ask out the latter. Besides, he also wasn't his type due to how he judged others, not judging others with his words but judging how he'd think of a person due to his or hers appearances. Appearances were not always everything, and that was a lesson he needed to get through his head. Also, since the Volleyball club was such a big thing at their school, just being on their team while also being hot he'd have to have a flock of girls or boys chasing him wherever. That would piss him off entirely. 

Then there was their Captain, he doesn't even remember his name due to the fact that their entire meeting in general revolved around slight annoyance while him giving useful tips that their Captain was too pissy and too childish to take like a normal person. Actually the only reason he flipped out was probably due to the fact that Izuku was a first year. Made a bit of sense but he still is like a child. He may be hotter than he'd like to admit but he'd never ever date someone with a shitty attitude like that. "Tch." Izuku clicked his tongue in annoyance once he remembered the meeting he had with the tall third year, drawing the attention of other people in his class as well as their teacher's. 

"Is there a problem with what I'm teaching, Mr. Midoriya?" The male questioned, turning around to narrow his eyes at his student who looked up at him with an equally unimpressed expression. 

**ᴋᴇɴ ɪsʜɪʏᴀᴍᴀ, ᴛᴡᴇɴᴛʏ-ɴɪɴᴇ: ᴍᴏᴅᴇʀɴ ʟɪᴛᴇʀᴀᴛᴜʀᴇ ᴛᴇᴀᴄʜᴇʀ.**

"No sir." Izuku smirked, leaning back on his hands and looking his teacher dead in the eyes, it went on like that. A staring contest against his teacher, for another moment before Ken grunted quietly and turned back to what he was doing. Ochaco and Tsuyu did tell him that Ishiyama-sensei was a difficult, grumpy man, he was short almost, a bit of fat, especially around his face, and a head of grey hair, his eyes were squinted as well. The definition of grumpy. Eh, he kind of expected having someone as much as a grumpster as he was. There was a teacher like him at least in every school. No surprise there. Of course though, since he was basically already labled as a delinquent on his resume which hasn't even been written yet, it wasn't much of a surprise either that Ishiyama already disliked him, he only started two days ago, and yet he was gonna start making up trouble soon enough. He was already driven to school in a fancy car, next just comes the fake friends. The greenet leaned forward onto his desk, huffing quietly into his arm as he lay his head down. But he was kind of anxious, today was the day the studio was recording, and he was going to make another new debut getting back into dance, because he was gone away from it for so long. Recording with Reo... dancing with Reo... he can't wait. 

It as only moments later that the bell had rung, snapping him from his thoughts as each student in his class began to pack up and stand from their seats, some already packed up and waiting for their friends. Izuku on the other hand only grabbed his bag from his chair and placed his belongings in it. Finally. Lunch. The time where he can get a bit of more time to work on the choreo. Great. He smiled slightly to himself, until a hand was abruptly placed onto his shoulder and he flinched harshly, the hand raised slightly but he could still feel the slight heat even without the physical contact. "Sorry, Izuku. Thought you would have noticed me." The indigo haired boy spoke from beside him, and Izuku turned his head to give him a slight look, before calming and turning around fully. 

"It's fine. What do you want, Hitoshi?" Izuku queried, being apart of their group, they all called each other by given names instead of surnames. Besides, Izuku rather have people call him by his first name anyways, "is there something you need?" Izuku continued, and Hitoshi looked a bit suspicious as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes squinted just a bit while he looked up instead of making eye contact with the greenette. Oh god no. It's only been two days Hitoshi what the fuck, "are you going to ask or can I just be on my way?" Izuku rose a brow at the boy. 

"R-Right. Anyways. Sorry, just looking people in the eye makes me feel uncomfortable. Anyways. Two days ago when you came to watch our practice, you remember scolding the captain?" Hitoshi questioned, Izuku nodded, slightly relieved it wasn't some dumb confession and mostly confused as to why this was Hitoshi's question, "yeah. Anyways. So you know a bit about volleyball? You reflexes are sharp and you're fast. Did you used to play?" Hitoshi asked. 

"I know a lot about volleyball. Back in America I had a best friend who was obsessed with volleyball. He made the team and everyday when his team didn't have practice he'd have me over to help him. That's where I'd pick up the terminology and positions. As well as a bit of skill. But it's not much." Izuku lied, now how exactly was he able to come up with such a lie? Who knows? He just has to stick with it, volleyball called too much attention to him, it caused his injury to the point he should barely be dancing, it brought too much attention everytime he would score a point. To his body, especially the attention of the classmates who'd be in the stands. That's how he... nevermind that, "why do you want to know?" The greenet questioned. 

"I was wondering if you knew anything of you know serving and recieving. I mean, I'm good. That's why I'm on the team. But I want to get better. And just a bit of help would do much more than you'd think, y'know?" Hitoshi asked, and Izuku nodded slowly, still the tiniest bit skeptical, "so what I'm getting at is if you could help me? Like help me practice, teach me a bit, I dunno." Hitoshi questioned, now looking down at the greenet who looked completely uninterested. 

"I just said I wasn't that good. I refuse to help you. Get help from your pain in the ass captain or something. It'd do you more good." Izuku told the indigo haired boy, who seemed a bit dejected, and yet the emotion didn't show on his face, "look. If I wanted to, I am properly able to help you with recieves. And serving. But I just can't, alright? My schedule is pretty full. Dance is something I'm doing afterschool every single day almost. And lunch I'd rather spend working on choreo." Izuku stated, and Hitoshi nodded, slowly. That didn't mean he'd give up. 

"What if I repay you everyday for every day you spend helping me? Please, Izuku. I really need the help or I can never be out on the starting line-up." Hitoshi queried the greenet, who only pursed his lips. 

"The answer is no, sorry Hitoshi." Izuku pat Hitoshi's arm before turning on his heel and walking out after throwing his bag across his body as it should, taking his phone from it's pocket as well as his earbuds, plugging them in before popping them into his ears. Making his way down the hallways, leaving the volleyball member alone in the classroom. Hitoshi clicked his tongue, snapping his fingers together at the same time before running a hand through his hair. The boy began to walk from the classroom, looking down at his phone as the hallways had begun to quiet. Meaning most students were gone, except of course for his two buddies that were always attatched to him since junior high. He almost lost his balance when two arms were thrown around either side of him and he was squished inbetween. 

"Have you always been this lame, Hito? Walking down the hall while looking down at your phone. Looking sad and tired as always. One day you are going to walk straight into a pole. And once you fall that pole will look down at you and say, 'Man, Yu was right. He's always right'." Yu told him, the brunet was always giving small dumb meaningless speeches that will have some weird elements to it like a talking donkey. Nothing new, so Hitoshi only rolled his eyes, "so buddy. You see Izuku today? I wanna show him something." Yu completely changed the subject, but Hitoshi didn't mind it. 

"I thought your motto was, 'Don't chase after them, let them chase after you'. What happened to that?" Yoarashi queried, "your first impression was the absolute worst. So I can't say he'd enjoy talking to you." Yoarashi continued, stating facts that Yu decided to brush off. 

"I'm not chasing after him. Just letting him see how great I am to wait until he chases after me. He'll want me sooner or later and it just so happens that it'll be later than usual. But that's okay" Yu clarified before looking right back at Hitoshi, "so you've seen him? He's in a few of your classes right?" Yu continued to bother him as they reached the cafeteria. 

"He's either in here or gone to get away from you and your troublesome personality." Hitoshi shoved his hands into his pockets after that snark remark, smirking slightly while Yu rolled his eyes, Yaorashi laughed a bit, the brunet crossed his arms. The trio headed straight towards their team table, usually they would have sat with their friends, but this week it was their volleyball team table. So they could go over things that'll happen that upcoming week. Also because it was the day that Katsuki brought lunches. Did they know why he did that? No. Did they question? Yes. Did they recieve an answer? Of course not, It's Katsuki. Now the last thing Hitoshi needed to worry about is why Izuku refused to help him. They don't really know eachother but if Izuku helped him out, during that time they could get close enough to become actual close friends. Which would especially be great, right? 

**↹**

Ochaco and Tsuyu both sat off to the side as the greenet began the step sequence of the choreo. He hadn't danced in months before now so it only made sense he practiced more than he would have in the beginning. Before, he was doing dance on the side to keep his muscles loose and working. Movement was good for the body. Including a proper diet. And he was doing both of those factors to keep up his figure as well as his career. "Izuku, why practice up here? UA has a dance room." Ochaco spoke up, and the greenet paused the music that was blasting into his ear to answer the girl. 

"Well, fresh air is better for when I'm trying to just clear my head and dance, y'know? When I'm calm, even if my heart is racing from exhileration, I can put my best effort in." Izuku answered with a small smile, the brunette smiled in return as Tsuyu opened her mouth to speak. 

"Why don't you do things like Yoga and all if you're really that stressed out all the time?" The greenette queried, Izuku paused for a moment to think about it, "you know things like that is also very good for the body." She continued on. 

"I guess It's just because I never have time. I mean, I never know the next time my mom's company will lose a model for a day and when I'll have to substitue in. Dance is a big part of my day. Piled up onto homework and school I don't think yoga classes would help." Izuku explained, "about tonight, we'll be recording the video today during dance, but Reo told me to keep my identity a secret somehow during half of the dance at least. So do you guys think that if I revealed my identity at this part," Izuku paused, before moving out the part ofthe dance where his hands go to his head, "or no?" 

"I think that's a very good idea." Ochaco spoke up, "because it'll be so unexpected to randomly happen during the middle of the dance where you just take your hat off and reveal yourself, I say go for it." Ochao continued on and Izuku nodded. 

"Thanks." Izuku nodded towards her, just then the doors to the rooftop had opened and it was very quickly that the whole UA volleyball team walked through the doors of the roof, the three of them paused to watch them come through and turn towards them, as they were at the far side of the rooftop. 

"Yo! The cafeteria was a bit stuffy so we just decided to have lunch up here today! Hope we aren't cutting into anything." Yu waved at them, Ochaco and Tsuyu beamed, Izuku on the other hand, his face fell incredibly fast. Of course it did. It was the hot headed captain, the flirtatious piece of shit... oh then that's really it then huh? Whatever. He doesn't want to have to deal with them at the moment, so of course like any human being would do, he rolled his eyes, but apparently he didn't do it so discreetly as to not be noticed because the ash blond picked it up way too quickly. 

"Oi, you got a problem with us being here, shit face?" Katsuki growled, you could see the annoyed tick popping out of his forehead while his scowl deepened. Izuku smirked, he wasn't planning on getting a rise out of him, but this would be fun. Time to shut him down. 

"There was never a problem. So I have no idea why you're choosing to start one, Mr. Hothead." Izuku replied blandly, Katsuki by now was right in front of him after the team walked right by them, "so how about you tell me, do you think I have a problem with you guys being here? Or are you just that bored and tired of your existence that you think starting trouble is going to get you somewhere?" Izuku pursed his lips, Katsuki clenched his jaw as he stared daggers down at the greenette while Izuku gave him the same exact look right back at him. 

"You got a damn smart mouth don'tcha, first year? Learn to respect those above you short stack, and I don't only mean literally as you're about 3 feet tall. But I bet it hurts having to look up at everyone every single day." Katsuki grinned, before leaning down to look Izuku directly in the eyes, "is this better for you? Or should I go lower? Maybe you just want to see what is like to look down at people other than children?" 

"Did you just call me short stack? You're like a fucking giraffe shut the fuck up. You're literally not even at a normal height for a teenage boy so explain to me, how you're going to talk about my height? Just go fall into a hole and never come out. I'll sit there for days just to see you suffer." Izuku replied, "don't be salty because I told you off that other time. Hope you worked on those mistakes though." 

"You're not at a normal height for a teenage boy so what are _you_ talking about? Damn dwarf. Nobody is even worried about what you said the other day, so why are you bringing it up?" Katsuki asked him. 

"I dunno, same reason to why the first thing you've called me is, 'shit face'. You wanna explain that? And stop calling me short, asshole." Izuku growled, and Katsuki smirked, "keep doing that and I'm dragging you right over that fence." Izuku pointed his thumb back at the fence surrounding the roof. 

"Shor-tie~." Katsuki replied once more, and the greenette didn't know why but he was already about to throw his arm back for a punch to Katsuki's head, but his fist was grabbed and he was pulled back, as well as the same done to Katsuki, "Oi get your damn hands off me. I want him to hit me. Let him do it so I can tear his ass into pieces." Katsuki grinned while Izuku smirked once more. 

"Kinky but I'd have to pass. Not interested in hot headed blond boys, y'know?" Izuku snarked, before looking up at Hitoshi who was the person to interfere, "and you're holding me, for what?" Izuku rose a brow, having already calmed down. 

"The hell, you fucking twink, I'm not even gay so shut the fuck up." Katsuki told him, Izuku rolled his eyes once more and decides not to reply, "roll your eyes again at me and I'm tearing them from their sockets." Katsuki threatened. 

"Do it. I _dare_ you to touch me. You won't only be getting a black eye but a mouth full of broken teeth too, just try me." Izuku laughed, "tall people always underestimating us shorter guys and gals." 

"One flick to your scrawny ass and you'll be writhing on the dam ground." Katsuki spat right back, and Izuku was oh so lucky that they weren't too far apart because he leaned back onto Hitoshi and lifted his lower body up, kicking Katsuki right on the jaw, the blond sucked in air between his teeth. 

"Aww, my bad. My foot must've slipped." Izuku smiled sweetly, it was confirmed. He was the devil in disguise. 

"Dammit can you both stop it!?" Hitoshi questioned, he didn't even realize it, but Izuku was already out of his grasp and was making his way over to the other side of the rooftop, "the hell... captain are you okay?" Hitoshi changed the subject while Katsuki held his jaw, and Eijirou behind him winced once his eyes landed on the bruise forming slowly. 

"Damn, looks like that hurts, huh? You sure are very abrasive and dumb, Bakubro." Eijirou chuckled, "but that kick was very manly." Eijirou nodded, pumping a fist. 

"There's absolutely nothing manly about him. He's a damned short ass, girly boy." Katsuki flexed his jaw, "and stop saying manly all the damn time it's getting old. I'm fine that kick was nothing." Katsuki grouched. 

"You sure, captain? Thought I saw that tiny brain of yours rattle around in your thick skull for a moment there you know." Denki spoke up, "but really that was badass. I mean, he barely moved and he was able to kick you in the face. Hitoshi probably didn't even notice that shift in weight." Denki rambled. 

"Haha very funny." Katsuki glared at the golden blond. 

"No but really, who knew a bruise can form that quickly. That's gotta hurt, theres no way that it doesn't." Hanta spoke up. 

"I'd have to agree... it does look a bit painful, Bakugou-kun..." Amajiki spoke quietly, but because their team was so used to it, it was loud enough.

"Uh... we're sorry for Izuku's behaviour." Tsuyu spoke up, "it seems like he's been bottling up a lot of stress lately, you know?" Tsuyu continued, while Katsuki looked down at them with a raised brow. 

"And the hell're you apologizing for? If the little shit was sorry about his own behaviour he would say it to me himself. He doesn't need either of you acting like his mothers. He's 15 right? He can damn well take care of himself." Katsuki rolled his eyes, and Ochaco looked surprised. 

"You're much nicer than I thought, Bakugou-senpai." Ochaco beamed, "we'll talk to Izuku for you. Just in case all that anger of his Isn't taken out on you again." She joked, and with that she and Tsuyu were off to the other side of the roof. Katsuki finally let out a very loud sigh. 

"Goddamit that hurt like a bitch." Katsuki complaines, while Denki burst out laughing including Yu and Eijirou, Hanta was wheezing, "how the fuck can someone so small kick so hard?" He continued on. 

"Don't go underestimating the shorter ones, Bakugou. That's your downfall. It's a known fact that shorter people are the ones always talking more shit. More than half the time they own up to it too." Togata spoke up, and the ash blond rolled his eyes, walzting over and sitting beside said boy. 

"Oh whatever. He's lucky he's younger than me. Or else I would've beat his ass until he's black and blue." Katsuku grumbled out, "Oi Eyebags. He's your friend? I didn't think you liked guys who think their full of themselves." 

"He likes you doesn't he?" Neito smirked, Katsuki turned to him and gave him a short glare while the blond put his hands up in mock surrender. 

"I guess. We haven't talked much. He's only spoken directly to Ochaco and Tsu so. Well not only them but- uh... we haven't really had a proper conversation before. Wait... I mean... we don't talk much." Hitoshi finally got out, "I'll just go over and sit with them." Hitoshi murmured, sighing as he went and walked over to the three. 

"He's a really awkward kid." Togata mumbled out. 

"As is Amajiki. Their similar in a sense." Tenya put in. 

"Hmm... probably not." Tamaki muttered. 

**▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ ↹ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁**

[ **LOST IN JAPAN; DUET DANCE, SPECIAL GUEST** ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bTFtnz32udQ)

"Everybody ready today?" Reo called out to the people around him, all the talented dancers that came to their studio, he heard a chorus of cheers in reply before he spoke again, "alright alright. So. As the E-Mail said. We have a special guest today here with us. But they won't be revealing their identity just yet, alright? But today, they'll be dancing with me as the starting duo. We'll be recording all the way through." Reo continued to explain, he looked around through the crowd for a second and turned around straight after, "let's do it." Reo grinned, glancing at the guest who was discreetly standing in the crowd, they took a step forward into the middle of the floor, it went quiet as the music begun to play, and they both stood, looking down with their hand over their wrist. They wore a baseball cap to cover his hair and partially his face with the added shadow. Just before they started Reo pat their shoulder. 

" _All It'd take is one flight. We'd be in the same time zone-_ " The music begun, and they started, in sync, they could see Reo smiling at the guest as they just began, " _Looking through your timeline. Seeing all the rainbows, I-_ " The song continued on, and few cheers were going around as the two nailed each move down. " _I got an idea, and I know it sounds crazy. I just wanna see ya. And I gotta ask-_ " The dancers saw the guest grinning, " _do you got plans tonight? I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I. I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight. And I, can't get you off my mind-_ " Reo knew what was coming next, because as soon as the next verse of the song was sung, the greenet threw the hat from his head and slightly across the floor in front of him. Reo grinned as loud cheers went around in the studio. The next thing he knew, Izuku was looking directly at him as they faced eachother, beaming. Like he saw nobody else around them. It felt so amazingly odd, but he couldn't bring himself to break eye contact. He only smiled back and continued. 

As the last move passed, Izuku was smiling so much his cheeks were rosy, but he hugged the boy in front of him still, Reo looked surprised for a moment before deciding to ruffle Izuku's curls. Oh that was much easier then he expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to every single one of my readers, chapters for every story of mine will be delayed for each month. Reasoning being my school has finally started and I'm on a tight schedule. My mother isn't allowing me any time to get on and write until late actually. Because I need to study. I'll try my best to work into the early mornings as well as working as much as I can during the weekend. The school year ISNT starting off bad so that's something. I'll start writing longer chapters, meaning it will take longer to write but also giving you all more to read while you wait. Also because I usually don't, I'll start going over my text for spelling mistakes that I'd most likely miss. So that would take an extra bit of time.


	6. ıl͏l͏ıl͏l͏ıʜᴏᴡ ᴅɪᴅ ᴡᴇ ɢᴇᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ?ıl͏l͏ıl͏l͏ı

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have ever watched a volleyball tournament, they actually do split step in game, I've seen it once or twice and it's cool how they react that fast, especially when they recieve a spike.

So, if you were to ask Izuku how a week later he found himself in a gymnasium, showing Hitoshi Shinsou how to have a better recieving form. Well, he'd say, "He blackmailed me and bribed me, with sweets." And is it true? Yes. Yes it is. Hitoshi bribed him with sweets and basically blackmailed him _—he really didn't_ _—_ with videos he didn't even remember existed on YouTube. Bullshit. How the fuck did Hitoshi even know that he should look for videos of his old games? Especially his last game... that one was a shitshow. He's played on so many different teams, travel was really something his parents were set on, and now they finally settled down, but Izuku was still being haunted of his past. His injury, the videos, the medals, everything haunted him... the memories and nightmares were what bothered him the most. The greenet probably shouldn't even try, but he thought, why not see if I still can play, that was how he got to having about half the balls on the other side of the court, all of which were being used at his tests subjects on his jump serve, surprisingly he was still able to put much power into the serves. That was all how he leaned back, and how hard he swung without dislocating his arm- "Oi." A voice interrupted his thoughts, and his jump... ah fuck. 

It was as if he crashed to the ground, his knee bent at such a weird angle he was surprised it didn't break again when his foot slid, and his body went falling back. Hitting the ground with a groan of pain. " _Merda_ \- fuck that hurt like a bitch." Izuku stop himself from speaking another language other than Japanese around this boy, and this boy specifically, because this boy would have to ask him what he said, and this boy's voice irritated him to no end, "the hell're you doing that shit for asshole? Tryna cause an injury?" Another injury that is, Katsuki glared at him, crossing his arms as he watched the boy stand up and stretch his leg. 

"No, dipshit. Just wondering the hell you in this gym for? Both of you." The ash blond turned to give a look at Hitoshi who was taking a break from practice, meanwhile Izuku hadn't stopped moving since he got there. 

"We're just practicing receives... more or less. He's torturing me by throwing these monster serves at me, almost took out my arms... and that was only when it barely touched me, because it's momentum completely switched." Hitoshi told the ash blond. 

"They're not hard, genius. You're just bad." Izuku flipped him off. 

"I think the last person who should be calling him bad is trash like you. Genius." Katsuki mocked, "he's decent. Probably better than you in skill." Hitoshi made a move to object, but Izuku spoke before he could. 

"Ah. I see." Izuku murmured, "so if he isn't bad, and if I'm trash, then that must make you one of those piles of garbage on a landfill. Yeah?" Izuku taunted, the ash blond laughed, sarcastically, "you think I'm not serious? You tell me, if he can't recieve something from me, who is apparently trash, then obviously, if you can't either, that makes you both below me." Izuku smirked, "ain't that right? Hotshot?" 

"You think I'm here to practice? Nah, but I'll watch. Maybe next time I can recieve those 'monster serves' of yours." The ash blond snarked, Izuku nodded. 

"Then I advise you, to keep your mouth shut." Izuku retorted, "and don't get smart with me, I'm highly trained in martial arts and boxing, If you take the protective freaks I call parents as any example, then I think you'd best not think about if I'm lying or not or you may just have to find out. As short as I am, my temper is about the same." Izuku finished off the conversation with that, and then went on to face Hitoshi, "oi, lazy ass, c'mere." The greenet called, the indigo haired boy listened, Katsuki raised an eyebrow at the name calling but didn't say much, except went to go sit in the stands, "split step." Izuku stated. 

"What?" Hitoshi queried. 

"It's a maneuver. See watch, you lift your feet off the floor but land on your toes. It's basic, and is usually used when recieving a spiker's hit, or a serve. It can reset your form, loosen it if you felt stiff before, but it's something you have to do quickly, no hesitation. If you hesitate the slightest bit the ball will pass you by." Izuku explained, while he spoke he played out the motion himself, "go over there and give a good serve." Izuku encouraged, Hitoshi nodded and jogged over towards the other side of the net, grabbing a ball on the way there before positioning himself correctly to do a jump serve, tossing the ball up in the air and forward, he ran up and jumped, Katsuki watched the small manuever of Izuku's feet as the ball began to fall and when he hit, to the corner of the court, Izuku slid towards the direction, getting the ball high up and they both watched as it fell in the perfect spot to the setter position. 

"You... did you use to play?" Katsuki asked, Izuku stood and turned to him, blinking. He opened his mouth to answer before Hitoshi could, but he wasn't as quick with his words as he was with his feet. 

"He did!" Hitoshi beamed, Katsuki looked towards Izuku for affirmation and the greenet sighed, "he played in many countries, he made it to nationals in junior high as their ace in the States and they won! And he can jump so high too, like his body will go above the net, above the block and he'll hit over. It's so amazing, even though he's so short he's been playing since he was about 4'10, and his jumping height only got higher as he grew but he didn't grow much apparently since he's still 5' 2 but hw has chances to continue growing. He didn't always hit above the block, it's so cool-" Hitoshi was finally cut off my Izuku who glared at him. 

"He doesn't need my life story." Was all he said, "you, can you toss. up some sets. Hitoshi, you need work on your reaction time and work on split step." Izuku encouraged. 

"I'm not a setter." Katsuki stated blandly. 

"You're the captain, you should have more than one skill." Izuku told him, just as he said this another voice was heard from the door of the gym. 

"Ah. I came here because I thought we didn't have practice today but I heard voices. Apparently it's only you two... and Shinsou's friend." The dual-haired setter questioned, Katsuki turned towards him to raise a brow, "I also came here for extra practice..." he continued on, Izuku was staring at him, and it was beginning to make him mildly uncomfortable, "what're you guys doing anyways?" Shouto continued on to ask.

"Set for him, would ya?" Katsuki asked of the boy, who tilted his head to the side in confusion, "he needs some tosses so Shinsou can work on his recieves." Katsuki continued, Shouto still didn't follow what he was saying, why would he toss to him, did he play? He was so short. That thought was quickly answered by Katsuki, "he used to play. Don't worry about it, just set for him." Katsuki finished off, Shouto glanced at the greenet who was still staring at him, and nodded. 

"What type of set..." the boy questioned, and Katsuki and Hitoshi looked towards the greenet for his answer, Izuku had to think about it for a minute. Izuku knows that Shouto is one of the best setters in their district, and he can give just about the perfect sets to anyone as long as he knows the type of spiker they are and their norm of set, a falling set, a stop set, a regular, a quick, a high or low, they all watched him deep in thought. Izuku normally, back in Junior High before his injury, would hit high sets, a set that would go way above and when he hits it it would go above the block. The setters he played with weren't always perfect, but he'd have to adjust, because he wasn't perfect either. He toned his skills throughout the years and adjusted to any set tossed to him, taking after his Uncle, who was the coach of their team... maybe.. a-

"Ceiling set." He stated, completely serious, Shouto stared at him for a moment, thinking of the set that he was talking about, "I'm about used to it, so don't worry about me missing. Plus, you're like a prodigy setter, so I don't have anything to worry about when it comes to you." Izuku complimented, Shouto nodded in understanding, a set that goes high up, way high up but not too high to the point that it goes directly into the ceiling but high enough to confuse the blockers of who's hitting it and where it'll land, like it it's going over or if someone will hit that set. A perfect set for someone who can jump high and someone who was expirienced, like their coach who was quite tall, seven foot two, and could jump high. Izuku though... was five feet at the most but he couldn't doubt him even if he wanted to, If he used to play, then he knows what he's talking about. 

"It'll take me a bit to adjust to the height that you ask, but it won't take long." Shouto stated, Izuku grinned, "let's get to it." 

↹

Hitoshi was on the ground, lying flat on his back after they were running around for another hour, Izuku standing in a resting position with his hands on his knees, panting. Shouto was sweating and Katsuki, after having joined in about ten minutes in to block Izuku's spikes, was able to shut down about ten-fifteen of Izuku's hits, but Shouto always made a quick follow up. That proved how good of a team they were, Hitoshi was able to recieve about thirty or so of Izuku's spike but... "my arms... hurt... so badly..." he breathed out, Izuku snorted at that, and they both shared a laugh after a minute, Katsuki was crouching, holding the net and Shouto was just smiling slightly, "you have too much power... in your spikes.." Hitoshi said through laughs. 

"I've been basically playing since diapers... of course I do..." Izuku stated as if it was the most obvious thing, "school is.. going to start soon..." he pointed out, "should go home and hit the showers." He finally stood up straight after a while, his stamina was beyond them. 

"Would you ever, consider joining our team?" Katsuki questioned the boy, Izuku thought about it, before grinning, his mom would probably be pissed off if she found out he was playing on injury... but if he just told his Uncle not to tell, then he should be fine. 

"I think, I might just take you up on that offer." The greenet told him, and that seemed to get Hitoshi up with a smile, "I think I can put up your attitude to an extent, captain." Izuku smirked, Katsuki flipped him off, "lay the practice times on me." Izuku told him. 

"Afterschool, right when classes end. We meet in the clubroom then head to the gym, every day except every other Thursday. Can ya work with that?" Katsuki asked him, Izuku thought for a moment. 

"I can mame it everyday except for Tuesdays and Thursdays." Izuku told him, Katsuki nodded. 

"Sounds like we got a deal." Katsuki finally lifted his head up to give Izuku a small grin, to which the greenet returned, Hitoshi in the background bumped a fist in the air, yelling out 'Hell Yeah!' which made them all share a laugh. 


End file.
